The Stupid Little Boys
The Stupid Little Boys are characters in Pinocchio. Role in the film They are carried on The Coachman's Stagecoach to visit the Pleasure Island, a place where they can do whatever they want without adults telling them to do anything. The boys are all aged between 5-9 years (Lampwick, however, seems to be between 10-12 years of age, so he may be the oldest of them all). On the island, children can eat junk food, fight, smoke, drink beer, vandalize, and do all sorts of things, and no adults are on the island to stop them. However, what they do not know is that while they are having fun, they are converted slowly into donkeys after having acted as such. First, the boys' laughs became the brays of a donkey. Then, the boys would grow donkey ears, followed by a tail. Then, the boys' faces would turn into that of a donkey, complete with a muzzle. Then, the boys' hands and feet would become hooves, with their entire bodies being covered in fur at the same time. Finally, the boys would fall to all fours and their voices would be replaced by full braying. Then the boys would go mad and they would be braying and kicking wildly, some throwing their clothes off. Only a very small handful of boys were fortunate enough to still retain their voices for reasons unexplained. They were then all rounded up by the Coachman's minions to be taken to the dockyards for inspection. After becoming donkeys, the boys are asked their name by the Coachman going one by one as they are called, and if that answer is a bray, he removed their clothes and puts them into boxes for sale, but if they answer with their name (as happens to Alexander), he holds them to work for him, and to ensure they can't ever rat out the Coachman's evil schemes to the authorities back home. The boys could only watch sadly as they were forced to work like the donkeys they had become. Most of the transformed boys were sold to the salt mines and the circuses, among other clients, all doomed to a life of intensive labor. It is unknown if any of them ever found a way to become human again, or whatever happened to the talking donkeys forced to stay on the island. Disney Parks *At least two of the Stupid Little Boys as donkeys still wearing some human clothing have been seen in the Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade at the Magic Kingdom park for Walt Disney World Resort, marching along with Honest John and Gideon, also one has been seen with Lampwick in human form, except for donkey ears and tail, on the Disneyland Main Street Electrical Parade; other than that they have not been exactly meetable characters. Trivia *The boys originally had a song written for them to sing about Pleasure Island, but it was cut. Gallery Disney Coachman.jpg|Stupid boys on board the coachman's stagecoach. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-6489.jpg 230px-NiñosEstúpidos.jpg|First entering Pleasure Island. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-6641.jpg PleasureIsland.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-7354.jpg|Dozens of transformed boys are locked in crates to be sold by the Coachman. Tumblr n2ioyhplbu1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Coachmanminion.jpg|Donkeys being selected by one of the minions. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-7384.jpg|Coachman asks for the Donkey's name. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-7391.jpg|Donkey responds "Hee Haw" before having his clothes removed. 185px-NiñosBurros2.jpg|Children turned into donkeys to be sold to the Salt Mines and Circuses. 185px-NiñosBurros.jpg|Some children turned into donkeys that are still able to be communicative. Coach model.jpg 1891784621 bba59c6b58.jpg Pinocchiokids.png|An early model sheet of village children (1939). Pinoke2.JPG|Another model sheet. Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Donkeys Category:Character groups Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animals Category:Humans